


Close

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex, Multi, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: prompt: touch starvation // illegalityNaprem and Natima rescue Kelas from a labour camp, and give them some TLC.





	Close

_Kelas felt the two ladies press themselves up against them as they lay on the clean sheets of the bed, soft and comforting on their fresh scale. No longer were they the illegal dissident, the escaped prisoner from Doba Camp - Naprem and Natima had washed them, removed the blood and the grime, tended to their wounds, and replaited their hair so that it felt comfortingly tight and tidy against their scalp once more, and now they healed their mental wound, the craving for comforting touch. They felt Naprem cup their cheek, and press a soft kiss to their temple - not erotic, but one a mother might give to their child - as Natima burrowed into the hollow of their neckridge, simply happy to see her old friend again._

_"I don’t deserve this.” they murmured, feeling like crying from the warmth and the care. “I don’t - I’m unclean, I’m-”_

_" Hush.” Naprem murmured soithingly, and Kelas could feel the care radiating from her body. “You do. I know what they tell you in the camps - and they’re **wrong**. _

_" You deserve to feel safe.” Natima murmured. “You deserve to be cared for.”_

_Kelas closed their eyes, and wished as hard as they could for it to be true._


End file.
